


The End Of The Line

by silvia93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ..I guess, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers 4, Avengers 4 rumors, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia93/pseuds/silvia93
Summary: They had five stones. Thanks to Scott and some wibbly wobbly time jumps and a few trips in the Quantum Realm they managed to obtain four Infinity Stones: Reality, Time, Space, Mind and Power.They had the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanks to Thor’s friend Eitri and Tony ‘s designs.They also had the theory, based more on blind hope than actual facts,  that theirs friends and loved ones were trapped inside the Soul Stone and that the snap could be reversed.When Steve and Tony arrived on Vormir, five stones, a gauntlet and that theory were all they got.





	The End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading all the rumors, leaks and spoilers for the next movie and this is the result.
> 
> English is not my first language so I humbly apologize for any mistakes.

They had five stones. Thanks to Scott and some wibbly wobbly time jumps and a few trips in the Quantum Realm they managed to obtain five Infinity Stones: Reality, Time, Space, Mind and Power.

They had the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanks to Thor’s friend Eitri and Tony ‘s designs.

They also had the theory, based more on blind hope than actual facts,  that theirs friends and loved ones were trapped inside the Soul Stone and that the snap could be reversed.

When Steve and Tony arrived on Vormir, five stones, a gauntlet and that theory were all they got.

 

-I’ve been waiting so long for this, Captain- said a floating figure.

-Friend of yours, Cap?- asked Tony trying to sound easy going as usual.

-Red Skull- hissed Steve just a second before his old enemy emerged from the shadows.

-Another ghost from the past. Perfect. That’s exactly what we need right now- sighed Tony.

-What you need is the last Stone, mortal. The Soul Stone- said Red Skull with a sinister smile.

Steve remained silent and kept staring at the Red Skull.

The only thing Steve could think about was that day on the plane.

After the German General was sucking into space, Steve had immediately known what he had to do. It was the only thing to do. It was the right thing to do. And that what Steve had done. But it hadn’t been easy.

All the fear he felt crashing the plane into the Atlantic, the regrets he felt hearing Peggy’s desperate voice, all the pain he felt sinking, drowning in the freezing water came back at him with the force of a charging army.

But he didn’t have time for that. He was tired, he was scared but none of that mattered because Bucky and Sam were more important. Their lives, and billions of others depended on him. On them.

-Okay. Then where is it?- asked Tony impatiently.

He didn’t have time for any of that. He was tired. He missed his home, his friends, but he missed Pepper and Peter more. Their lives, and billions of others depended on him. On them.

Iron Man and Captain America.

Tony and Steve.

 

The old enemy led them to a cliff.

-As I said to the one that came before you, what you seek lies in front of you- answered Schmidt.

-Could you be less cryptic, Voldemort. We’re on the clock here- pressed Tony.

-I would appreciate my delay if I were you, mortal. You’re not going to like what’s waiting ahead-

Both Tony and Steve stiffened at those words.

-I, on the other end, am going to enjoy every minute of it- continued the Red Skull with an evil laughter.

-Just give us the stone!- demanded Steve sternly.

-The Stone is not mine to give. You have to earn it-

-How? Fighting you?- asked Tony already powering up his suit.

-The stone demands a sacrifice: in order to take the stone you must lose which you love. A soul..for a soul- finished the Red Skull grinning devilishly.

-We’ve already lost which we love! That’s why we are here, crazy Nazi! What else we have to lose?- yelled Tony.

His voice was clouded with sadness and defeat.

Has everything they had done so far been for noting??

Tony fell on his knees thinking that no matter how hard he had tried, he had still failed everyone.

He raised his head toward Steve. To say he was sorry. That he tried, but he didn’t know how to fix it, after all.

But he didn’t see sadness or defeat in Steve’s eyes. He saw determination.

-It’s okay Tony. I know what to do. It’s gonna be okay- said the Captain reaching out and helping Tony to get up.

-What do you mean you know what to do, Rogers?- asked Tony.

There wasn’t hope in his voice but he accepted the hand Steve offered him.

-Nebula told us, remember? Thanos came here with Gamora..she was his sacrifice..- Steve started to explain.

-I know that- Tony cut in -What are you saying, Rogers? Are you about to declare your undying love for me and then throw me off the cliff?-  Tony tried to joke but the look in Steve’s eyes made him freeze in fear.

Because Steve did really know what they had to do. What _Tony_ had to do.

Exactly like he knew what to do that day on the aircraft.

And just like that Tony understood too.

-No no no. You can’t be serious. You just can’t..-

-Tony..- began Steve softly.

-No..- repeated Tony taking a step back, horrified -I don’t love you, Rogers. I hate you remember?- he lied desperately -We fight and we scream at each other and..and..just no..-

-Tony listen to me, please..- Steve reached out and put both hands on Tony’s arms -..you don’t hate me and we both know that. I’m so sorry it had to be you, but please, please we have to do this-

-You sanctimonious prick!!- screamed Tony shacking off Steve’s hands -You need to stop playing the martyr!-

-It’s not..Tony, Tony please..- Steve tried to stop Tony from going further away from the cliff.

-No- refused Tony taking another step back -I can’t do this without you. I can’t lose you, _Steve_ ,okay? I’ve lost so much these past years that it would literally kill me if I ever have to lose you too-

Schmidt’s booming laughter echoed throughout the desert planet.

-That’s love, mortal. That’s exactly what the stone demands-

-Tony, ehi, look at me..- Steve ignored the Red Skull and focused his attention entirely on Tony -I’m sorry.

I know it’s not fair asking you this but please please, you have to do it. You have to save them-

-I can’t do this without you- repeated Tony, tears, streaming down his face.

A distant echo of their first conversation back when Tony had just reached Wakanda.

_-We lost, Stark, I don’t know what else to do-_

_-I do. We beat the shit out of that purple son of a bitch and we bring everyone back. But I can’t do it without you, Rogers-_

-Yes, you can. You’re Tony Stark. You built an arc reactor from scraps in a cave. You can do anything. I didn’t trust you about the Accords and then again in Leipzig. That has always been my greatest regret, you know. Not trusting you. But I won’t make the same mistake again. I trust you Tony. You _are_ my friend and I trust you. Can you trust me?- finished Steve reaching out again.

-We don’t trade lives. You said it yourself!- Tony made a last attempt.

-I don’t have a life!- snapped Steve -I only have the next mission, the next plan, the next fight. You have Pepper, you have Rhodey and that kid from Queens. You have SI and your tech. I have nothing. My life ended when I crashed in the ocean. I’m barely surviving, Tony. And I’m tired, so damn tired. I want it to be over. I wanna rest. I wanna go home-

Both men were crying, moved by the confession.

-We had a plan- muttered Tony.

-This has always been _my_ plan, Tony- answered Steve softly.

Stark lowered his head, defeated. Then he raised it and looked Steve in the eyes.

-I don’t hate you, Steve. I don’t think I’ve ever had. But right now I wish I could. I wish things had been different. For both of us. But at the same time I’m grateful for what we had. I do trust you and I promise I won’t let you down. I’ll bring them home-

The Captain reached for Tony’s hand and this time Tony took it.

Together they walked back to the edge of the cliff.

-Tell Bucky I’m sorry. Tell him it was the end of line- whisper Steve then added -Bring them all home, Tony-

-I will. I will take care of them. I promise, Steve-

One last promise. One last handshake. One last smile.

Then Tony let go and Steve fell.

And this time there was no fear, no pain, no regrets.

Just peace.

 

Suddenly, everything stopped and a guy with a red, floating cape appeared in front of Steve.

A sympathetic look in his eyes.

-I’m sorry it had to end this way. As I told Tony, there was no other way. But I want you to know that it wasn’t for nothing-

At these words a green light surrounded Steve and images began to appear in the darkness.

 

_Steve saw Tony and Pepper kissing in front of all their friends on their wedding day._

_He saw Bucky next to Tony, a serious look on both their faces, but they were shaking hands._

_He saw Natasha taking the leadership of the Avengers, finding finally her place in the world._

_He saw Thor re-building Asgard on Earth and becoming the fair and honourable king his brother chose to die for._

_He saw Clint, in the backyard of his farm, teaching his kids how to shoot a bow and arrows, Laura watching proudly on the porch._

_He saw Rhodey and Sam founding together the Steve Rogers Foundation, a charity for Veterans all around the world._

_He saw T’Challa on the throne, ready to lead Wakanda and the rest of the world towards a new era of peace and hope, Okoye always by his side._

_He saw Shuri and Bruce working side by side in, now, their lab; the perfect balance between genius and experience, exuberance and composure._

_He saw the kid from Queens, Peter, standing on the graduation stage, holding his scroll and smiling at the crowd where a dark haired woman was clapping, tears in her eyes, and Tony  was smiling proudly._

_He saw Tony and Bucky again, this time smiling at each other despite the sad look in their eyes. Tony was handing Steve’s old shield to Bucky._

_He saw Wanda, slowly recovering, with the help of their friends, from losing Vision and, once ready, starting helping to train the new Avengers recruits._

_He saw Quill, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis and Nebula leaving Earth behind to protect the Galaxy, fighting in the name of  the bravest woman they had ever met. A lost lover, a lost sister, a lost friend._

_He saw Scott teaching his daughter and Hope Van Dyne some card tricks, all three laughing carefree and happy._

_He saw Tony on the couch reading what seemed a very old children’s book to a little girl with Pepper’s blond hair and a glint of intelligence in her eyes that was pure Tony._

_-Just this one, Morgan, and then we are going to bed- he said to the smiling girl._

_He saw Bucky and Natasha together, walking hand in hand  in Brooklyn, in the same places where Steve and Bucky had grown up in. Peaceful looks in their eyes._

_And then Tony again at the _Captain America Exhibit at the Smithsonian. A boy came running toward him and jumped into Tony’s open arms. He was three or four years old and had  dark hair and brown eyes.__

_-I want to be just like him when I grow up, daddy- said the child pointing at Steve memorial._

_-You will, Stevie, if you keep eat all your vegetables. You’ll become strong and brave just as he was. He helped me save mommy, uncle Bucky and the rest of the world, you know. He was a hero..he was my friend-_

 

Then everything went dark again.

Steve didn’t need to ask the strange guy what he had just seen. He knew.

He knew Tony would have kept his promise.

He knew his friends, _his family_ will be happy. He knew the Earth will be safe.

 

He could rest.

He could go home.

 

Steve closed his eyes.

 

Everything was so bright.

 

Then he heard a voice. A voice he’d recognized in a million others.

-You’re late. I was waiting for you-

 

It was Peggy.

 

It was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify:  
> Pepper was a victim of the snap.  
> Those who were killed before the snap stay dead (oh Loki I’m sooo sorry baby).  
> Tony is the one who get to wield the Infinity Gauntlet because RDJ is my favourite he designed it.  
> Doctor Strange uses the Time Stone to show Steve the future..it’s unclear if he does that before the fight on Titan or after Tony saves him from the Soul Stone. I was crying too much to decide when it happened. It’s fiction guys, cut me a break.


End file.
